FriendsHiccup Oneshot
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: A retelling with a girl named Sarnia. Its her P.O.V of the movie. Its sad at most parts and its better then what i'm saying. just please give it a chance.


Friends (Hiccup One shot)

Name: Sarnia

Age: 16

Past/ Present: Is Hiccup's best friend since they were little. She is very care free, gentle and doesn't believe in killing. She is an orphan and she grows crops and bakes bread for the village.

Likes: forest, gardening, caring for animals, and Hiccup.

Dislikes: fighting, killing, destruction, Astrid (because Astrid hates her) though Sarnia still treats her nice.

Looks: Long waist length black hair with bright green eyes. Has a very petite body type and stand at about 5'1 and weighs about 110.

Thoughts: Always thought that the dragons were misunderstood and never fights against them even if they try to kill her.

~Story Start~

"Sarnia get out of the way now!" Stoic yelled. I, being against killing of dragons, stood in front of a wounded nadderhead, glaring menacingly at Stoic. The nadderhead was looking at me and growling but I wouldn't move.

"I will not move Stoic. I will not let you hurt this defenseless creature!" I yelled. Stoic seethed with anger as I allowed the dragon to fly away. He walked forward, looking like he was going to lecture me but I glared and turned away smiling.

"Sarnia!" Someone yelled. I turned around to see Hiccup running towards me with a Nightmare flying behind him. I ran towards him and tackled him before the Nightmare could shoot him with fire. I turned and looked at the Nightmare flying away. I sighed. Maybe there is a place that would accept me for me. I turned and looked at Hiccup. He was staring after the Nightmare; his brown hair was visible in the light of the fire as his green eyes lit up from the dragon chasing him. He was handsome in the fire, his freckles were lit up and he looked so excited yet scared at the same time. I smiled at him and stood up and grabbed his hand to help him up. Though he is small, compared to me he is very big. His hand engulfed mine as I helped him stand. We then ran off so we wouldn't get lectured again. He held my hand as we ran from the village to the forest.

"Sarnia I caught a Night Fury! He is right off of Raven's Peak!" He said excitedly. He ran forward and my hand slid from his as he ran. I sighed. I wish he would just be himself, he isn't a Viking and I wouldn't be friends with him if he was like one. I walked after Hiccup and saw him jump down. I followed and what I saw made me sad and disgusted at the same time. There in Hiccup's net was a Night Fury. It was a beautiful, magnificent creature but it was sad and miserable. I saw Hiccup take out a knife and my eyes widened. I ran forward but he was already getting ready to strike, but he stopped. I froze. Hiccup took the knife and cut the ropes binding it. It pounced on him the second it was free. I jumped forward but as I moved towards it, it jumped and flew off only falling as it did. I ran towards Hiccup, which was on stone where he was pushed against by the dragon. I knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to look where the dragon had flown. I knew that it was injured, the back left side of the tail was gone. I turned towards Hiccup and helped him up. He then proceed to walk back to the village. I then turned and walked towards where I saw the dragon fell. He or it had landed in a huge hole where there was water and no way for him to get out. I sighed. I wish I could help this poor creature. I then turned and ran back to the village. When I got there I went to my little house and went to bed.

When I awoke I saw Gobber leaving for dragon training and Hiccup going with him. I stood there confused so I followed. When we arrived at the arena I went and sat in the stands. I watched as Hiccup was ignored by the other students. I scowled and glared at the students. I then watched horrified as Gobber released the dragon from its cage. I couldn't watch all I knew was that the poor dragon must have been so scared. I turned back to watch at the same second that the dragon was about to shoot fire on Hiccup.

"No!" I screamed. Just before the dragon shot its fire Gobber moved its head. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I did I saw all the students look up at me and glare. I looked at Hiccup and he was looking at the crater of where the dragon shot the fire. I stood up and walked to the opening of the arena and walked over to Hiccup. I touched his shoulder and he turned and looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. We then walked back to the forest to find the Night Fury. We went to the hole that I knew had the dragon in it. Hiccup went in and I watched as he almost got attacked by the dragon. I came out and looked at the Night Fury. He was a beautiful dragon, piercing green, yellowish eyes and scales as dark as the night sky. I smiled at him and allowed him space. I looked at Hiccup and he looked scared but fascinated. I then grabbed Hiccup's hand and left. I then turned back around to find the dragon staring at me. I put my finger to my lips and made a low shushing motion towards the dragon. The dragon nodded his head and turned and walked away. By the time we got back it was dark and I knew Hiccup was tired. So we went our separate ways to our houses.

I had been busy for the past couple of weeks with gardening and caring for the animals so I couldn't hang out with Hiccup. Today though I could and ran towards the arena. When I got there I watched transfixed at Hiccup who had tamed the dragon and I saw all of the students, except Astrid, crowd around him. I couldn't believe it. Then he walked out of the arena and walked right past me not even giving me a second look. It felt like a slap in the face. Of all the things he could have done to me that was the worst. I had been his friend for the longest time and the second he gets popular he ditches me. Oh how I thought Hiccup was better than that. I saw Astrid smirk at me and walked out of the arena. I then ran, ran to where the dragon was. I saw the dragon there in the hole, alone. I walked in and found a little cave there and wept. The Night Fury came over to see what was wrong and when he saw me came over and rubbed against me. I looked at him with blurry eyes and smiled a fake smile. He butted heads with me and licked away my tears. A second later he was gone because Hiccup had entered. I looked at him as he said hello to toothless, as he called him. Hiccup didn't look affected in the least by me. I then got out of the cave and walked out of the hole as Hiccup watched me leave, the tears evident on my face. As I walked out though he made no move to stop me; I then ran home and lay on my bed crying myself to sleep.

It had been another week before I heard that Hiccup would be killing a Nightmare. I couldn't believe this. The day of I went to the arena and sat in the stands. I saw it begin and Hiccup talking to Astrid before he walked in. They released the Nightmare and Hiccup tried to tame it but Stoic had no patience for that and hit the cage. The Nightmare sprang to life after Hiccup.

"No!" I screeched. Just then I felt a burning in my back and my body. My wings, those of a Night Fury's, sprung from my back and my body covering in scales. I was still human though I was half dragon. I used a blast from my mouth to open the cage and flew in. I attacked stood in front of the Nightmare glared, and growled a warning. My eyes had changed to those of a Night Fury's and my wings had spread out in a fighting gesture. The Nightmare back up immediately until I saw toothless jump into the cage. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"NO!" I yelled. They fought and the Nightmare lost but toothless was then pinned to the ground by the Vikings as I was roughly grabbed and pinned with my arms behind my back. Stoic ignored toothless for a moment and came towards me. He looked ready to murder me. I looked at his eyes unafraid as my dragon form slowly recced back to human. I looked over at Hiccup and he was staring at toothless and not even seeing me. I looked down sadly and then looked up at Stoic.

"Nothing I say will change who I am or born as. I don't care what you do to me, kill me, torture me but let that dragon go. He has nothing to do with this. I'm not sorry I lied to you because I really had no intention of telling you but it doesn't matter anymore because I had planned on leaving in a couple days," I said smiling sadly and continued, " It won't change anyone here. I'm officially the outcast of the Viking village and I'm proud to say that I am. I'm just sad that you are still bull-headed enough to allow yourself to see what your son has become. He has become an amazing man. He has done what no one else could, but you only see this as an abomination, a disease. I only wish that you think things through before you allow yourself to lose what you had left."

I watched as Stoic looked at me with anger but turned and looked at Hiccup. During the conversation Hiccup had looked at me but I would not return the gaze. I know that he loves Astrid and I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything anymore. As I thought this Hiccup had leaked information about the dragon's nest and when I heard this I tensed. Stoic saw that and smirked.

"Take them both to the boat and chain them. Today we find the dragon's nest and kill them all!" He yelled. I hung my head and was roughly dragged away from the arena. Toothless and I were chained on the same boat. I saw Hiccup looking at Toothless and then at me. I didn't do anything but keep a blank expression. The only thought I could think of was setting Toothless free and allowing myself to die in the process. We then set off and I watched, as we entered the fog, Stoic guide us through with the help of Toothless. We arrived and they set up for the fight. I wiggled around in my chains but it was no use. I looked at toothless sadly. He looked up at me frightened.

"It's alright Toothless. Hiccup will save you, you know that he would never leave you," I said smiling sadly. He looked at me with wide eyes as a realization came to him. He knew I loved Hiccup, the way that dragon's love their mate for life. I smiled at him sadly again and let tears come down my cheeks.

"Nothing will change between Hiccup and I you must realize this. He loves Astrid brother. Nothing will change and I will not dream up silly fabrications as I come close to death. He will save you Toothless and you will win against the queen. Don't let him die Toothless," I said and finally quieted down. Though I knew Gobber heard me because he looked at me sadly. I then started to sing softly getting louder.

_Please, Please forgive me but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up and barley conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know. You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? _

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Thought I'd die, to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, Please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed. Knowing you don't care, and if I sleep, just to dream of you I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing? Isn't something…_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me…?_

I then trailed off and saw the Vikings looking at me. I smiled sadly at them and kept my head down. Though I jerked my head up when I saw the mountain break open to see the queen dragon. I gasped. Just as a couple Vikings were about to be killed I saw four dragons with riders on them come and shot the queen. I breathed a sigh of relief but noticed that the boats where burning from the fire the queen shot. I looked at Toothless and smiled. I nodded my head and watched. I then lowered my head when I saw Hiccup get off the dragon with Astrid. Hiccup came forward and tried to undo Toothless and I stood there watching the queen. Just then the boats collapsed. We all were pulled under. I saw Hiccup trying to get the chains off of Toothless but to no avail and I saw Hiccup go unconscious. My eyes widened and my mouth opened shooting a lighting shot. Just then Stoic dove in and grabbed Hiccup pulling him out of the water and diving back in, he looked at Toothless and released him. I saw Toothless drag Stoic up and out of the water but dive back under for me. I shook my head no but Toothless didn't listen he bit the chains and released me and dragged me out of the water. I laid there unmoving. I then turned and went into my dragon form. I stood and looked at Stoic as Toothless and Hiccup flew to kill the queen. Stoic looked at me.

"I'm sorry Sarnia. You've always been there for the village and you were right. I don't want to lose what little I have left so I beg of you to help Hiccup," He stated. I nodded. I then flew up and shot lightning fire at the queen. She roared and looked at me. Just then Toothless shot her with the same fire on her back. She roared and opened her wings and flew up into the sky after Toothless. I knew what was about to happen and I knew that it would be tricky. I flew up and shot the queen again letting her gaze focus on me and getting ready to shot me but not before Toothless shot her again. She then shot her fire everywhere. I looked and saw Toothless's Prosthetic wing burning. My eyes widened. Toothless then shot her once more before flying down. I saw the queen chase and get ready to shot them when Toothless turned around and shot his fire into the queen. There was a huge blast and she landed right on the ground with fire destroying her body. I looked at Toothless and Hiccup and saw his tail completely gone. I had never flown as fast as that day as I raced to catch them. They both hit the tail of the queen and lost control. I then got underneath them and wrapped my wings around them and tried to shield them from the worst of it. Then everything went black as I hit the ground. I heard cries when I awoke. I looked up at Stoic with half-lidded eyes. He kept whispering Hiccup. I then uncurled my wings and showed Toothless and Hiccup. Stoic grabbed Hiccup and thanked Toothless and I for bringing him home safe and all the Vikings started to cheer. Just as Stoic was coming to help me up since I was trying to stand I screamed from the pain and blacked out again.

I awoke and had seen that all of my wounds had healed, thanks to the dragon side of my blood. I stood and started to pack my belongings, knowing fully well that even though they will accept dragons I cannot bare the sight of Hiccup and Astrid. I then walked out and saw everyone look at me with sad eyes. Multiple people came and told me not to go that everything would work but I shook my head sadly. Stoic was one of the last Vikings to say goodbye. He hugged me and held me in the air.

"I always thought of you as my daughter from the moment you came here. I just wish that you would stay. You never know what happens when people face death in the eyes," Stoic said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I always thought of you as a father but the sad fact is that I cannot stand the sight of Hiccup and Astrid together and we all know it will happen. I'm not blind and as I said before on the island I will not allow myself to have false fabrications in my head. Goodbye stoic," I replied sadly. Just then I felt something pounce on my back knocking me to the ground. I banged my head into the ground knowing full well that it was Toothless not letting me go.

"Toothless you know better than anyone that I need to leave. I cannot stand it and you know this," I stated. I was then able to get him off me. I turned and gave toothless a hug and smiled at him sadly.

"I will love you and Hiccup forever even after death takes me. The only thing I ask of is for you to take care of Hiccup and Astrid as well. Goodbye Toothless hopefully I will see you again," I whispered. I then turned and walked to the highest point of the village and sat there for a few minutes looking at the sunset. I smiled and saw a little dragon come to me. I held it and let it nuzzle into me. I held it like it was my own and cried softly. The little baby dragon looked up at me and licked away my tears. I smiled and kissed his nose. I then set him down.

"Go home little one. Go back home to your parents, be with them until the end," I said. The baby dragon then flew off. I then stood and released my dragon form. My wings widened and stretched fully. I beat them a couple times and stood there for a moment. This is the one time that I left myself believe my imagination. I wish that it was the one where right as I left Hiccup would come and say he loves me and that he regrets not speaking to me, but I know this is all a lie and it hurts. I then jump and fly off, hoping for my prince to finally show his face. As I flew away I cried. I cried and cried until I had none left. I had decided to go to the dragon's nest. I looked over the destruction and felt horrible. At least this war has ended. I smiled at the one good fact. Though I could only wish that I would be blessed with something. I then heard a beating of wings. I turned and looked only to see Astrid and her Nadderhead. I sighed things could only get worse from here on. I watched as she jumped off her dragon and come towards me. I went back to human and went to meet her. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"The truth is, is that I told Hiccup if he didn't ignore you I would tell his father some fabricated story and make him kill you. When I saw you on the battlefield I knew what I did was wrong. I knew you loved him and I knew he loved you but I couldn't have it. He is out there on Toothless trying to find you. I know that when you were going to give up your life to save Toothless and Hiccup in the arena and on the battlefield I knew that I would never be forgiven. I came here to say that I am truly, deeply sorry for all of the things I've done and said to you," Astrid said. I looked at her and smiled. She looked at me shocked.

"I forgive you," I replied. Her eyes widened. I stuck out my hand towards her.

"Friends?" I asked. She nodded and shook my hand. She then jumped onto her dragon and I opened my wings and we both flew back to the village. She stopped when we got there but I went further, on past Raven's Peak to the hole where Toothless was found. I went back to human and started to draw Hiccup's face in the dirt. It was good but soon I got tired. All the flying and healing had finally caught up and I fell asleep propped up against the cave wall.

I woke up in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Hiccup. I blushed but closed my eyes for he was carrying me back to the village. I then snuggled up on his chest and sighed. He froze and looked down at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead and continued on towards the village. Instead of taking me to my house he took me to his. He took me upstairs to his room and laid me down on his bed and crawled in next to me. He faced me and pulled me against him and pulled the blanket over us. We both then fell asleep.

I awoke and felt very comfortable. I smiled and looked up and saw Hiccup. I snuggled up more against him and just laid there. I then felt him stir and I looked up to see him open his gorgeous green eyes. I smiled. He yawned and finally remembered I was here and looked down into my eyes. We continued to look at each other until Hiccup was finally brave and leaned down and captured my lips with his own. I whimpered at the feeling. The kiss was very light, like a butterflies touch, but had the passion of all his emotions in it. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. It was very innocent just as our relationship is. We broke away and Hiccup kissed my forehead, cheek, lips, and neck and stopped only to bring my body closer to his. I looked at him and I saw his eyes widened and I assume a thought came into his head. He got up from the bed and looked around in his drawers trying to find something. He finally did. It was a very small wood box. I looked at it curiously. He walked back to me looking nervous. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sarnia I know we had a rough spot and I know that no matter what happens between us we will always fix it. I know from the moment you left that I couldn't live without you. Sarnia I know we don't even have a relationship, but our friendship had changed months back into something more. I found that everything you did was amazing and beautiful and I love everything about you. Sarnia when I saw my father take you away I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay at the village. I knew that no matter what I did I would never be able to let you die. I love you Sarnia with all my being. All of me belongs to you especially my heart. I was born with a heart but the moment I met you, you took it. I can't be without a heart and I know you won't give it back so I ask in all nervousness, as you can tell my shaking hands. Sarnia will you become my wife, my lover and stay my best friend?" He said as he kneeled down and opened the box to find a gold band in it. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I nodded and sobbed and threw myself into his arms.

"Yes!" I replied. He slid the ring on my finger and picked me up and swung me around. He stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me again. This one was a rough, passionate kiss. This kiss showed how much he loved and wanted me. I kissed him back with all but equal force. We release after a few minutes and went to tell his father. As we walked down the stairs we held hands and when we got to the bottom we saw Stoic. He was sitting at a table but had turned to watch us. We walked towards him and all I did was show him my left hand. His eyes widen and he whooped for joy and picked us both up at the same time, twirling us around. We laughed and he released us. He then left to tell the village of the news. Hiccup and I sat at the table and huddled up together just as Toothless came into the room. He jumped over to us and started to lick my face, knowing what was going on. I smiled at him and petted him. We then stood and walked out, along with Toothless. Everyone looked at us and cheered and I saw all the students look at me and Hiccup and smile. Astrid waved and smiled. I knew then at that moment that this would be the life that I had always wanted. I had got what I wanted. I had gotten my love, and my friend as my husband. I had also made new friends and this was the best life I could have wished for.


End file.
